soulflyfandomcom-20200215-history
3
, | released = June 25, 2002 | label = Roadrunner | recorded = Chaton Studios, Phoenix, Arizona | producers = Max Cavalera | singles = "Seek 'n' Strike" "Downstroy" | prev_album = Primitive | next_album = Prophecy (album) Prophecy }} 3'' (or ''Soulfly 3) (stylized as ॐ) is the third Soulfly album, released in 2002. Background Development and releases returned on drums after being absent on Primitive when they record their third album, meaning that they have the same lineup on Soulfly 3 as it was on Soulfly. The album was recorded in Chaton Studios in Phoenix Arizona, except the "Pledge of Allegiance" was recorded in a school near the studio for the track "One Nation", after Max came to the classroom where his sons, Igor Jr. and Zyon, were in it. 3'' is the first Soulfly album that was produced by the frontman Max Cavalera. It was released on June 25, 2002 through . Eight days prior, two singles for the album were released — "Seek 'n' Strike" and "Downstroy". Contents Significance of the title and artwork is like a beacon number in myth and divine spirituality. Max said that "there's definitely something powerful about the number three. Plus, I've always been a big fan of band's third records. When did and with , those third records were awesome." To go along with the single digit release, there are three variations the album release, one in US, one in Europe, and one in Japan. The European edition contains all of the US tracks, plus four bonus tracks. The Japanese edition contains all of the US tracks and one bonus track. Yet another significance of the title is that there are three songs that has numbers in their titles, but it doesn't include three. This unluckily makes one of three Soulfly albums that doesn't have title nor quasi-title track — the others are ''Conquer and Omen. The album artwork shows a Hindu mantra (or aum). The background represents the color of the desert sand in Phoenix, Arizona where this album was recorded. Musical style Like the previous two albums by the band, 3'' deploys crunchy, downtuned, hip-hop influenced guitars. This album is thrashier than their previous two, but and are the top two genres for this album. Songs Both of the first two tracks were the only released from the album — "Downstroy" and "Seek 'n' Strike". "One" fuses growling vocals from Max Cavalera with gripping vocals from ’s . The song uses this title as first word of the two word clauses per line: 'One soul / One heart / One man / One truth / One tribe / One life / One God'. "L.O.T.M." (acronym for "Last of the Mohicans") is a Native American-themed metal song named after . "Brasil" is a Brazilian metal song, featuring and several percussions performed by Cavalera. "Brasil" is about overcoming the poor government of Rio de Janeiro by praying the past. "One Nation" plays recorded by Max's sons Zyon and Igor, and several others, to begin and end the song, since "One Nation" appears in the Pledge of Allegiance. "One Nation" was originally recorded by the thrash metal/groove metal band . "09-11-01" is a one minute silence used for listeners to tribute to the victims of the terrorism acts on the . "Call to Arms" is about addressing the terrorists in a usual way. "Tree of Pain" is noted for its lasting 2. minutes on both ends with typical metal riff with Cavalera's growls in the middle. This song tributes to Cavalera’s stepson Dana, who was killed. "Zumbi" and "Soulfly III" are vocalless songs. Track listing # "'Downstroy" – 4:24 # "Seek 'n' Strike'" – 4:27 # "Enterfaith" – 4:46 # "One " – 5:21 # "L.O.T.M. " – 2:35 # "Brasil" – 4:56 # "Tree of Pain" – 8:19 # "One Nation" cover)}} – 3:43 # "09-11-01" – 1:00 # "Call to Arms" – 1:23 # "Four Elements" – 4:19 # "Soulfly III" – 4:59 # "Sangue de Bairro" – 2:18 # "Zumbi" – 5:35 ;Limited and Japanese edition bonus tracks 15. "I Will Refuse" cover)}} – 4:06 16. "Under the Sun" cover)}} – 5:44 17. "Eye for an Eye" – 4:09 18. "Pain" – 5:01 Excluded tracks * "Stomp" * "Maracatu" * "Africa" Reviews * '' stated that "There's something undeniably thrilling about an Ozzfest demagogue who champions dignity as a human right and makes a maxim like 'Faith is a weapon' his rallying cry...the band remains a hard-charging, tribal-drumming monster fierce enough to kick the bulldozers out of the rainforest....3 could be the charm for Soulfly." * had a disjointed review stating that "the music sounded like a brilliant musician trying to find his place in a metal scene that he has jumped so far ahead of that he's spinning his tires trying to get back with the pack." *'' '' stated that "Another clench-jawed grind through seven kinds of hell...Soulfly must be the only band who can make the obligatory minute of Sept. 11th silence seem loud." *'' '' stated that "Streamlined and digestable...A impenitent tone is set from the start...enough to get the troops of doom marching once again." *'' '' stated that "3 has its missteps, but its finer moments win out in the end." *'' '' stated that "This one is a winner; don't miss out." Links to review sites * Allmusic (2.5/5) * Amazon (3.7/5) * Epinions * KingcrimsonBlog * KNAC.COM (4/5) * The Metal Observer (6/10) * NME (6/10) * PopMatters Charts Personnel ;Soulfly *Max Cavalera – lead vocals, , , , bass guitar on "I Will Refuse" * – bass guitar, backing vocals, audio effects, percussion, drum programming on "One", sitar on "Tree of Pain", keyboards on "Soulfly III" * – guitar, percussion * – drums, percussion ;Additional musicians *Meia Noite – percussion *Otto D'Agnolo – keyboards, additional audio effects *John Naylor – additional programming *Greg Hall – drums on "One Nation" and "I Will Refuse" *Wiley Arnett – guitar on "One Nation" * – "Pledge of Allegiance" voices on "One Nation" * – "Pledge of Allegiance" voices on "One Nation" *Jade Carneal – "Pledge of Allegiance" voices on "One Nation" *Noah Corona – "Pledge of Allegiance" voices on "One Nation" *Isabel Adelman – "Pledge of Allegiance" voices on "One Nation" *Dave Chavarri – drums on "Under the Sun" * – drums on live tracks *Jason Rockman – vocals on "Pain (Live At Ozzfest 2000)" *Jeff Hollinger – vocals on "Pain (Live At Ozzfest 2000)" *Isaac Ayala – vocals on "Pain (Live At Ozzfest 2000)" ;Production *Max Cavalera – production, mixing on "Soulfly III", "Zumbi", "I Will Refuse" *Otto D'Agnolo – engineering, mixing on "Soulfly III" and "Zumbi", production on "Under the Sun" * – mixing *Jamison Weddle – engineering *Anthony Kilhoffer – assisting * – mastering * – A&R * – mixing on "Under the Sun" ;Management *Oasis Management – management *Gloria Cavalera – management *Christina Newport – management Category:Albums